


halloween

by yablochkey



Series: this is why we are breaking up [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey





	halloween

Они собираются праздновать Хэллоуин небольшой уютной компанией, собраться у Хёнвона дома, пиво, сладости и чипсы, зажечь свечи, вырезать из пары тыкв что-нибудь высокохудожественное, а потом сделать тыквенный пирог или кашу. Они собираются праздновать Хэллоуин: Чангюн в образе Франкенштейна, линии ниток, нарисованные чёрным карандашом, оборванные штаны и рубашка; Кихён в роли оборотня, накладные клыки и обруч с тёмно-рыжими меховыми ушами. Чангюн предлагает заказать в интернете подходящий хвост, но Кихён смотрит взглядом, в котором читается что-то вроде «я знаю, откуда ты попытаешься его заказать, и ты знаешь, куда я тебе запихну этот самый хвост». Они в первый раз примеряют костюмы за пять дней до Хэллоуина, чтобы убрать их в шкаф — и больше не надеть.

Они собираются праздновать Хэллоуин небольшой уютной компанией, а празднуют вдвоём в приёмном покое. У Кихёна ссадина на щеке, буровато-красное неопрятное пятно на неестественно бледной из-за яркого света коже. Кихён выглядит плохо, как-то так же чувствует себя Чангюн. Обычно Кихён прижался бы к его боку, положил голову на плечо, прикрыл бы глаза, сто процентов доверия и всё такое, но сегодня всё не так: сегодня Кихён напряжённый и отстранённый, взгляд замирает на циферблате висящих на стене напротив часов и больше никуда не двигается.

У Кихёна ссадина на щеке, разбита губа и порваны на коленях джинсы.

Во всём этом виноват Чангюн.

Они не говорят об этом, пока ещё не, но в скором времени им просто придётся. Это похоже на вспышку: вот они поднимаются по лестнице на третий этаж, Кихён шарит по карманам в поисках ключей от квартиры, говорит попутно, что надо будет заехать в магазин по пути к Хёнвону, Чангюн кивает, идёт чуть позади, то и дело хватаясь за перила и подтягиваясь. У него какое-то дурацкое настроение, дурацкое в хорошем смысле, а потом он хватает Кихёна за руку, швыряет к стене и — едва не убивает.

Руки на горло, губы вдоль линии челюсти, поцеловать-ударить, Кихён падает на колени от удара под дых, скатывается на пару ступенек ниже — Чангюн теперь видит это так чётко и ясно, чудовищное, просто ужасающее _это_ , и не понимает, как, зачем и почему. Кихён сплёвывает кровь и слюну, головы не подымает, но его остекленевший взгляд Чангюн, кажется, запоминает навсегда. 

Что он собирался сделать, Чангюн и сам понятия не имеет, не знает, как далеко мог бы зайти — и почему всё-таки не смог. Он приходит в себя, когда стоит, подцепив пальцем кихёнов подбородок, вынуждая задрать голову вверх, открыть шею. Делает шаг назад, отшатывается к стене, шаг вперёд, чтобы упасть на колени рядом с Кихёном, схватить за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Бестолковое _ты в порядке_ вертится на языке, но Чангюн так и не находит в себе сил сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Он вызывает такси и, пока они едут в больницу, пишет Чжухону, что они не приедут. Тот говорит _окей_ и ничего не спрашивает.

Кихён молчит и изредка касается кончиком языка разбитой губы; уже в больнице, на осмотре у врача, он говорит, что споткнулся в тёмном подъезде и хорошенько пересчитал все ступеньки на лестнице. Врач только качает головой, осматривая его, говорит потом, что ничего серьёзного, одни ушибы, синяки и ссадины, жить будет. Чангюн позволяет себе выдохнуть с облегчением, но бросает на Кихёна очередной взгляд и снова забывает, как дышать.

Они усаживаются на холодных металлических стульях и сидят, чёрт знает, чего ждут, и Чангюн, честно, даже шелохнуться боится. Кихён сцепляет пальцы, кожа на костяшках тоже содрана, нежно-розовая в красных крапинках плоть Чангюна едва ли гипнотизирует. Надо извиниться, наверное, но Чангюн не представляет, какими словами. _Я не хотел_ и _я больше не буду_ — Чангюн не верит самому себе.

Время движется к полночи, даже больница укражена вырезанными из бумаги летучими мышами, пауками и кошками, из толстых вязальных ниток кто-то сплетает на стене паутину. Пахнет лекарствами, и Чангюну мучительно хочется уйти. 

Кихён, кажется, отмирает: потирает лицо ладонями, вздрагивает, когда задевает ссадину на щеке, выдыхает тяжело и устало. Он поворачивается к Чангюну и впервые смотрит ему в глаза:

— Поедем домой? У нас ещё осталось пиво и чипсы с печеньем. А завтра я сделаю тыквенный суп, — он прислоняется к плечу Чангюна и касается его ладонями прохладными пальцами.

У Чангюна в горле такой ком, что кажется, он вот-вот задохнётся.

Хрипит:

— Конечно. Вызову сейчас такси, — и замирает с приоткрытым ртом.

Даже не верится, что Кихён, он делает всё так просто и сложно одновременно. И Чангюн, хотя бы сегодня, бесконечно ему благодарен. Им ещё предстоит поговорить, предстоит многое выяснить, но Чангюн почти чувствует сладковатый запах тыквы и воска, слышит тихое бурчание телевизора и приглушённые голоса людей на улицах.

Мягкость кихёновой ладони в своей Чангюн чувствует на самом деле.


End file.
